


The Owl Trip

by MeTehSir



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by The Owl House (Cartoon), My First The Owl House Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeTehSir/pseuds/MeTehSir
Summary: Time for a roadtrip on earth.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Lilith Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Gus Porter, Luz Noceda & Willow Park
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Goodmorning

Luz Pov

I woke up with a start after having a dream about saving Eda.

I wasn't sure if was real or not so I ran downstairs to find Eda and King watching the news on how we escaped from Emperor Belos. A wave of relief washed over me finding Eda here. "Goodmoring." I told them. "Goodmoring" Eda said. 

I walked over to the kitchen to find Lilith making breakfast but not succeeding. "Hey, do you need any help?" I asked. "Perhaps, cooking without magic is harder than I thought." Lilith told me. I walked over to her and helped her prepare breakfast.

"Breakfast is ready!" We both said. Eda walked into the kitchen and went straight to the fridge to get some apple blood. King not long after walked in and tried climbing into his seat. I picked him up and put him and his seat. We all sat down and started eating. It was awfully quiet and I was starting to feel uncomfortable. Thats when I got an idea. 

"Hey, I know we almost died the other day but do you guys want to head out somewhere?" I asked. "I don't think we can go anywhere on the Isles without getting chased now that Lilith here is also a wanted criminal." Eda said jabbing her thumb in Lilith's direction. That gave me another idea. "What if we went somewhere not on the Isles?" I asked hopeful. Everyone looked at me like I had said something crazy. Well I mean I don't blame them. "What do you mean somewhere not on the Isles?" Eda asked confused. "I mean since I still have the door to the human realm, we could go there!" I said trying to be convincing. 

"You still have the door!?" Eda asked surprised. "I thought you lost it after yesterday." She said. "Nope after Lilith broke you guys out Belos got distracted and I got to escape after trapping him in some vines." I said confidently. "Nice one kid you keep surprising me." Eda said. "So can we go?" I said hopeful. "Maybe, how much stuff do we have to pack?" Eda asked us. "Well I don't think I have anything since I can't go to my house." Lilith said. "I WILL TAKE MY ENTIRE ARMY!" King yelled. "So your bunny plushy?" Eda said smirking. "Yes" King said annoyed. After that he jumped off his seat and walked out the kitchen. 

"I think I'll only take what I already have and maybe some other stuff from home once we get there." I said. "Oh yeah I forgot you told your mom you were here after Grom, how'd that go?" Eda asked. "Surprisingly well" I said with a shocked look on my face. 

"Alright then it settled we will start packing!" Eda realizing what she just said started again "After tomorrow!" Eda said with a laugh."Hey, you were about to say now!" I said slightly angry. "Kid you got to calm down as you said we almost died yesterday we got to take a break at some point." Eda said. "I guess" I said dissapointed. 

"Come on kid cheer up....you cold invite some of your friends?" Eda suggested. "YES" I said jumping out of my seat. "I could invite Willow, Gus and maybe even Amity, AMITY OH CRAMITY we have our first Azura book club meeting today!!" I said running around the kitchen. "I should probably get going Eda, Bye!" I said running out of the kitchen. 

I opened the door to find Hooty talking to a fly. " Hey Mr. Fly did you know that friendship taste like a bug?" Hooty said. "Hey Hooty." I said. "Hi Luz where are you heading to? Hoot hoot!" Hooty said. "Im gonna go see Amity at the library! We have our first Azura book club meeting today." I said excitingly. "Can I come? Hoot!" Hooty said. "Im not sure hooty how far can you extend?" I said curiously. "I don't know hoot hoot!" Hooty said. "Well okay, I have to get going now Hooty, Bye!" I said running off. And just like that I was on my way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!  
> You can also find this fic on wattpad but like I don't know.


	2. The Club Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz heads out to meet up with Amity for the Azura Book Club

Luz Pov

I was walking through the forest and it was surprisingly peaceful for the Boiling Isles. Honestly it was getting pretty relaxing and I started to forget where I was going.

Until I heard something in the bushes. I walked over to the rumbling bush. "Hello? Is there anyone there?" I said nervously. BOOM! A fire ball came flying out of the bush. "AAHHH!!" I yelled falling over. "What the heck was that!?" I screamed shocked. 

I walked over carefully and found a trap set in the bush. Eda did tell me how she set traps in case the Emperors Coven came. Then it hit me that if we left they would probably come after us. 

"Maybe Gus can help with disguising The Owl House." I said walking away from the trap. I eventually came out of the forest and found the market. I took a quick look at some of the stuff for sale on some of the stands. 

Eventually I found my way to the library where I met up with Amity.  
"Hey Luz!" She said. "Hi Amity! Are you ready for our first Azura book club?" I said cheerfully. "Yeah Luz, Lets head inside!" She said excitingly.

We walked inside and made our way to Amity's secret hideout. We made sure no one was looking and then we went in. "So Amity how far have you gotten in the latest book?" I asked her.  
"I've gotten pretty far, at least halfway through." She told me. "Im almost done got about 4 chapters left!" I said. "What do you think is gonna happen in the next book!?" I asked her. "Not sure, I haven't finished yet so im not sure where they leave of." She said. "Oh yeah I forgot about that, what if they go on an adventure!?" I asked. "What do you mean Luz? They always go on adventures." She told me with a confused look on her face. 

"Oh yeah well um lets talk about what we've read so far. So, the plot thickens after Hecate betrays Azura!" I said excitingly. "That wasn't a crazy twist but it did catch me off guard." She said. "I didn't expect it at all! Especially after what they went through it's as if Hecate lost her memory OH MY GOD AMITY don't you remember in the beginning of the book they were talking about a thing that could erase memories!?" I told her. 

Amity didn't seem to know what I was talking about. "In the first chapter when they were looking at a book about magic items." "Oh yeah, I forgot about that oh my god Luz I think you might be onto something!" She said. Suddenly Amity's scroll rang. 

She answered her phone. "Hello. What? What do you mean I have to come home. It's only been 20 minutes. Mom and Dad are home!? Ok, i'll be on my way, Bye." She looked at me with a strained look on her face. "Sorry Luz but I have to go." She then started to walk away but then it hit me I should probably tell her about our roadtrip. 

"Wait Amity!" She turned around "What happened Luz?" She said. "Well me could come over tomorrow?" She then said "Yeah sure Luz." She started to walk away but she suddenly stopped. "I'll look forward to it, Bye Luz see you tomorrow!". And just like that she was gone. I started to pack my stuff when I saw that her dairy was open on the table. 

"I wonder what she writes about." I said looking over. I took the book closed it and put it on her shelf so another "Library" incident wouldn't happen again. I started to walk away but a sudden urge wanted me to go over and read her dairy. "No, those are Amity's private secrets I can't just go around and read it." I said to myself. And so I walked out of the room making sure to close the hideout door.

I left the library and made my way home. It was kinda dark out. Dark enough the see the stars. The boiling Isles can be beautiful if it isn't trying to kill you. I made my way home admiring the scenery as I went by. Hooty was still awake and greeted me. 

"Hey Luz how was your day? Hoot hoot!" Hooty said. "It went pretty well besides the fact Amity had to leave early." I told him walking inside. King was asleep on the couch next to Lilith watching the Magic Ball. Eda came out of the kitchen drinking some apple blood. 

"Hey kid you're back earlier than I thought you'd come." She said. "Yeah, Amity had to leave early because of her parents." I said sadly. "Always hated those guys they were the "Popular" kids in school." She told me. "Is there any food in the kitchen?" I asked Eda. "Yeah kid we just ate there's some leftover in the fridge." She said. "Thanks Eda." I told her walking over to the kitchen.

I took the leftovers out of the fridge and heated them up with a fire spell. Even though i've come a long way from where I started, magic still amazes me like the first time I made the light spell. 

I ate my food and walked back into the living room. "Im gonna head to bed, Goodnight!" I told Eda and Lilith. "Goodnight kiddo." Eda said. "Goodnight Luz." Lilith said. I went up stairs and went into my sleeping bag. I went onto my phone to tell my Mom goodnight. I told her that we would be coming over and she said she knew a place we could go to. After that I closed my eyes and went to sleep thinking of what would be of the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the second chapter still currently working on the third one so you'll just have to wait til then to continue!


	3. Time to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda wakes up in the morning to get stuff done.

Eda Pov

Waking up earlier than everyone else wasn't out of the ordinary for me but today was different because we were going on a "roadtrip" still don't know what that is.

Made breakfast for myself and went up to my room to pack up some of my stuff.

_I need to get some more elixir._ I thought to myself.

I went back downstairs and got my cloak. I opened the door to find Hooty asleep. Luckily I didn't wake him up. I eventually made my way through the forest and got to the market.

I made my way to Morton's stand to find him sleeping on the counter.  
"Hey Morton wake up!" I shouted to him. "What? Whats going on who are you? Oh hi Eda what brings you here?" He told me startled. "I gotta get some more of my juice." I told him. "Oh yeah sure got some yesterday. That'll be about 20 snails." He told me handing me multiple elixirs. I gave him the snails and left.

After that I went back to The Owl House to find everyone awake except King. He was sleeping on the couch like usual.

"Good Morning Eda! Where did you go?" Luz said walking up to me.  
"Just went to get some more elixir." I told her walking over to the couch.

I sat down and turned on the magic ball. "Hey Eda shouldn't we start packing since we're going to the human realm today?" Luz told me.   
"We could start packing sure, but we still got to wait for your friends." I said. "Amity said she was coming. Willow and Gus said they could too." She told me. "Alright kid let me take a nap now I woke up really early today." I told her turning off the magic ball and lying down on the couch. "Ok Eda, have nice rest." She told me.

I woke up when I heard knocking at the door. Luz walked over and opened the door. "Hey guys you ready to head out?." Luz said. "Heck yeah we are!" Gus shouted. "I'm actually going to the human realm!" "I'm ready too. As long as I get to hang out with my friends I'm happy." Willow said. I got up and walked over to them. "Hey kids there's some food in the kitchen if you want any." I told them. "Yeah ok I'm actually pretty hungry." Gus said. "Yeah me too." Willow said. They walked over to the couch to place they're bags and then headed to the kitchen but I stopped Luz.

"Hey where is the other one, uh what's her name that one Blight girl you're always hanging out with?" I asked her. "Oh she told me she would be a little late." She said. "Alright then I guess we should do something before she comes." I told her walking over to the kitchen.

I found Willow and Gus sitting at the table and eating some of our leftovers from the other day. "Hey kids want to do something FUN after you finish?" I asked them. "Depends on what you mean by fun" Luz said. "Lets commit ARSON!" I told them. "What do you mean Arson!?" Willow asked. "I don't know just seems like fun." I said.

Suddenly we heard someone knocking at the door. "Will you let me in already. I'm going to make it so Hooty will have to wear two eye patches this time!" The Blight kid said. Luz ran over to the door and opened it. "Hey Amity you ready to go?" Luz told her. "Mhm yeah totally." Amity said walking over to the couch. "Hey since everyone is here shouldn't we head out now?" I asked them. "Well I mean Amity barely arrived and I'm not sure if Willow and Gus finished their food yet." Luz told me.

Just then Willow and Gus came out of the kitchen. "Are we heading out now that Amity is here?" They both asked. "Amity do you think you're ready to go?" Luz asked Amity. "Yeah definitely ready to head out with you I-I mean us together with everybody else." She said awkwardly. "Ok then lets go guys come on!" Luz said to everybody.

"Lily you coming!?" I called out. "Im coming calm down!" Lily called out to me. "Alright we'll be outside!" I called out. We all went outside after grabbing what we needed and waited for Lilith.

"When do you think she's gonna come out?" I asked Luz. "Probably in a minute or two." She told me. Right then Lilith came out looking like she barely woke up. Drawing a circle in the air Lily was able to change into something casual. "Oh my goodness, I have even less magic than I thought I did." She said. "Alright we're going come on everybody!" I called out to everybody. And just like that we walked over to the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took longer than usual but I was able to find a place to stop.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Coming to Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz in the human world 😳.  
> What she gonna do tho 🤔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm uploading this at 10:46 right now so you know yeah

Luz Pov 

I thought we would have to go to some big place but I forgot the portal can be activated anywhere. 

Going through the portal after all this time felt kinda weird. Like this weird tingling feeling all over my body.

As I walked out of the portal I could see all the trees and the path that I had taken when I first went through. "Hey guys follow me!" I called out to everyone after they came through the portal. I started taking the path to my house and after a while I took out my phone and texted my mom that we were near. We got close to my house that we could actually see it.

I saw my mom and started shouting to her. "Hey Mom over here!" I called out to her. She saw us and said "Oh my God Luz you look amazing with your cape" My mom told me. "Yeah I got it from Eda over here." I said jabbing my thumb in Eda's direction. "So you're Eda?" My mom asked her. "Yeah I am! I'm a cr-" "Criminal hater! Mhm Eda here is pretty good at keeping track of the law. And so is Lilith." I said sounding a little unconvincing. "Oh really? Sounds like she's a great person to be taking care of you." She said.

"Thank you Eda for taking care of my daughter will she was with you. Hopefully you still can while you go on you're roadtrip." She said. "Wait you're not coming?" I asked in disbelief. "No mija I can't, I still have work remember?" "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." I said "And I'm pretty sure we all wouldn't be able to fit in one car." She said.

"About that." Eda started. "Me and Lily here know a spell on how to make the inside bigger than what's actually there, always used to use it when we had too much homework. You think you have enough magic left Lily?" Eda asked Lilith. "I think I should have enough for this spell." Lilith said starting to perform the spell. The spell made the car twist and turn but it eventually went back to it's shape. "Go ahead and see if it worked." Eda told me. I walked up over to the car and opened the door and the inside looked way bigger than what it did on the outside. 

"Wow it looks so big! We can all definitely fit in here now!" I said excitingly. "Alright lets get on are way!" Eda said. "Wait." Said Willow. "I um, I didn't eat. W-well I did eat but not that much because I was in a hurry to get to the owl house." Willow said. "Yeah I-I haven't either" Said Amity. "Same here." Said Gus. "I can make some food for you all if you want." Said my mom. "Yeah guys my mom makes some pretty great food, and Gus buddy you would love to try human food right?" I said asking Gus. "Heck yeah lets go!" Said Gus running over to the road. "Um which one is your house?" Gus asked nervously. "Its over here."

I said walking over to my house with everyone else. I opened the door and let everyone in. "It's been a long time since I've been here mami." "Sure has mija." We walked over to the living room and my mom lead everyone to the kitchen. "Im gonna go up stairs everyone." I said to them.

I walked up stairs to my room and walked in to find everything in a mess.   
_Did I seriously not clean up before I left_ I said to myself. "Wonder if I can find anything interesting." I said looking around my room. I started looking under my bed and saw something and tried to grab it. I got to far under and got stuck. Suddenly I heard the door open.

"Um L-Luz what are you doing." I heard Amity say. "I um I saw something under my bed and I-I got stuck..." "Well do you want me to get you out." Yes please." I said. I felt a pull at me legs as I slowly started coming out. When I fully got out I thanked Amity and asked her something.

"What do you think about the human world so far." "It seems interesting the sky's blue the trees are green and almost everything seems different." She told me. "Well, what do you like about it?" I asked her. "You, I-I mean us with everyone here and um hooray..." Suddenly she got up. "Is it hot? I think its a little hot in here im gonna go back downstairs now bye Luz." She said walking out. _That was a little strange._ I took one final look around and headed back downstairs where I found everyone eating.

"Hows everyone doing? You like the t-tamales mom you made tamales oh my god I love tamales!" I said asking everyone everyone. "Luz this is great I never knew human food was so good!" Said Gus. "This is pretty good." Said Willow. "I really like you mom's cooking Luz." Said Amity. "Aw thank you." Said my mom. "This is pretty good for human food, wasn't expecting it to be this good." Said Eda. "I agree with Edalyn." Said Lilith. "Alright that's enough I wanna try some of it myself" I said grabbing a tamale.

I sat down and started digging in. "Mmmm mami these are so good, it's been so long since I've had tamales." "I made them for today because of your special occasion." Thanks Mami." 

Once we all finished our food my mom told us where the camp was, and then we headed out to get into the car. "Hope you and your friends have a safe travel Luz." "Thanks Mami, hope you have a good work day." We went inside the car and it felt strange because of how big it was on the inside. 

After I said goodbye to my mom from the window Eda started up the car and we went on our way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally update the fic on wattpad first.


	5. Arrival and Exploring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets split up gang!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im dead today apparenty its been like 2 months so you know kaboom.  
> Sorry for the long wait

Luz POV:

The road was kabookey and this is the author heremy head hruts not lets get to the stroy

i dont know how to name these chapters

Real Luz POV:

The ride to the camp that my mom told us about was nice and relaxing. Gus was going crazy over all the things he was seeing and Eda couldn't find a good radio station. Willow and Amity were talking about something I couldn't quite pick up on but I think it had something to do with me. 

Then suddenly I saw something or maybe someone. The car was going too quickly to make out what it was but I saw more of them after a while. _There's no way they could be here right!? Right?_

We made a few stops at a convenience stores to get some snacks and drinks. And then as I was getting in the car I saw another one of them behind a bush. "Hey! Hey who are you!?" I yelled walking over to them. Suddenly the bush began to shake and the person was gone. "Luz! Luz calm down what happened? Who were you talking to?" Eda asked me. "I-I thought I saw something in the bush sorry." "It's alright kid it happens." She said. 

After that whole thing happened we finally arrived at the camp place and went to this big cabin. Surprisingly there was no supervision but that doesn't seem like that big of a deal at the moment.

After we all finished unpacking we met up at these tables outside the building. "So what are we gonna do?" Eda asked me. "Um we are gonna go and um I-I didn't think of that..." "What if we go and explore the place?" Gus suggested. "That sounds like a good idea, we could figure out the place and see what here." Said Willow. "Alright so I think there is enough of us here for three teams plus king. Does anyone have like a map of this place? It doesn't seem that big but a map might help." I told everyone. "I think I saw one in each of the cabins." Said Amity walking into one of the cabin. She came out with with a map of the place and it seemed kinda big. 

Amity placed the map on a table and we looked at it. "Well this place has lot more to explore than where we are but they don't seem that far away." Said Eda. "Me and Lily will take King and go West to these other buildings." Eda said pointing to a place with on the map." "I'll go with Amity to the lake over here." I said pointing to the South of the map. "Me and Gus will stay here and look around a little more." Said Willow walking back into the cabin. "Sounds good to me." Said Gus following after her. 

We got all the stuff we needed for this little "trip" and said goodbye to Eda and the rest and I started walking with Amity to the lake. "Hey Luz don't you think it's a little weird no one else is here?" Amity asked me. "I mean maybe a little, I just really want to have fun with you guys so I haven't really thought about it." I told her. "I guess that's reasonable." She said looking down. "Hey you okay, is there something wrong?" "N-No its just that, I want to ask a certain someone something but I just can't seem to get it out. I've talked to Willow about and she said it would be alright, but I'm just not sure if I should." "Hey Amity it's okay. I know your not one to back down from a challenge and that you can do it, we'll except from Grom but lets not talk about that right now." "Luz, thank you" She said suddenly hugging me. I hugged back and I think I felt myself blush a little. _This is nice_

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hey its me here im gonna use this dash thing or whatever its called so i dont have to like write an extra short chapter or something

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

You're now Eda POV: 

"Wait up Edalyn!" Lily said chasing after me. "Oh no I don't think I will Lily, you gotta keep up especially now that we're in the human world!" "That doesn't matter just calm down, everything doesn't have to be a race you know!" "Well you'd think weed have been there by now-" "Eda wait!" "Why what happe-" Suddenly I ran into a bunch of trees blocking the way. "Ackk, ow why are there trees here?!" "Hey Eda are human trees always shaped like that?" Then I realized the trees were entangled like how witches made them. "Seems like we aren't the first witches to be here." I said pointing to a burnt hole in the trees. "Guess we'll have to go around." Said Lily.

It was kinda difficult to get around the trees but with the help of each other we got around quickly. After a while we made to that shack on the map, which apparently was much bigger than it looked like on it. "We'll Ladys first right Lily?" She rolled her eyes as she walked into the building with me following close behind. 

The inside seemed in pretty okay condition but there was a fire place and some couches surrounding it with a decently sized table in the middle. "Looks like our old family home doesn't it Lily?" I said to Lily jabbing my elbow into her arm. "You know it kinda does." She said walking into a different room. "I'm gonna look around over here you can well whatever you do." "Sure." I said walking into what seemed to be like a kitchen. "Wonder what they cooked in here." The table was broken and on the floor. "Seems roomy enough." The cabinets were open and some plates were falling out of them. "Yeah ok no." 

I walked into the other room where vines were hanging from the ceiling. "Feels like I'm in one of those human horror movies." Lily walked out of another room looking like she just woke up. "This place is unstable and I'm not sure why its here, I think we should leave n-" Suddenly the ceiling above us came crashing down. "Ahsqh" "Lily!" Some planks fell on her but she was alright. "Yeah ok we should definitely leave." Out of the corner of my eye I saw something under some rubble and it looked a lot like Luz's cape. I pulled it out of the rubble and it definitely was a part of Luz's cape. "Hey Lily do you by any chance know how part of Luz's cape got here?" "I- that's impossible how would that be here, you did say other witches have been here maybe they had some witches wool." "Hmm it looks too close to how I made but maybe your right, anyway we should probably head back now and have our guard up because we don't wanna blow up or anything." Lily dusted herself off and then we headed back to tell Luz and the gang what we found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter make you to drink water and breath


End file.
